Guy's Night
by Alex Wilder
Summary: Chase and Alex bond shortly after running away, not slash just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chase and Alex get some time to bond. Bromance not slash. This story takes place during volume two of the small paperback, immediatle following the discovery of the hostel.

* * *

[Chase walks into kitchen late at night to find Alex]

Chase: Alex, my brother! What you doin up so late m'man?

Alex: Nothing Chase just… thinking.

Chase: what about? Have you got Nico on the brain?

Alex: Huh? No I…

Chase: come on dude, the chemistry flowing between you two is obvious

Alex: I guess it'd have to be for you to notice it

Chase: Bro! I take offense to that. I've got like, mad skills when it comes to reading women.

Alex: yeah I'm sure

Chase: I'm serious, I can already tell Karolina digs me.

Alex: Oh yeah?

Chase: Yeah, but I think Gert's into girls though. Whenever I'm flirting with LSD* she acts all jealous

Alex: how do you know Gert isn't into you?

Chase: Her!? If she does just kill me now, I don't think I could lower my standards that far~.

Alex: Whatever, anyway I'm not even sure why Nico's interested. I mean all this stuff was going on and then she kissed me…

[Chase has a huge grin on his face]

Alex: What's that smile for?

Chase: you totally made out with Nico. Score dude (raises his hand for high five)

Alex: Not sure I should be celebrating just yet

[Chase puts his hand back down]

Chase: Didn't think it was possible not to let stuff like that go to your head

Alex: With all this other stuff going on it's impossible to think about it at all.

Chase: Naah! You're just weird.

[Alex looks at him for a second]

Alex: From the guy who thinks a big white van isn't suspicious

Chase: Whatever, at least I can drive

[Awkward silence]

Chase: So you just going to sit here not talking?

Alex: you're the one who came down to bother me.

Chase: I got an idea, lets go spy on la Chiquita's**!

Alex: You go ahead.

Chase: It's no fun by myself, who the heck is going to make fun of them with me?

Alex: Fine

Chase: That's the spirit, just so you know this may mutate into a panty raid.

Alex: What! I didn't agree to that.

Chase: I didn't say it was going to happen. It's just a possibility; I promise you I won't touch Nico's if we do.

Alex: Deal.  
Chase: I'll just let you take care of hers

Alex: you're gross

Chase: Naah, what's gross is when you sniff em, that's not my thing***. Lets go.

*LSD is a nod to Karolinas Nickname, Lucy in the sky with diamonds. Sorry to anybody who thougt it was drugs*

**Not the bananas**

*** He's tried it before, so he knows***

~he has before~


	2. Chapter 2

[Chase and Alex find the passage in order to spy on the girls]

Alex: This place is really cramped!

Chase: Ahh, quit whining. You know spying isn't always comfortable. Besides it opens up here at the first room.

[As Chase said there is larger passage up ahead]

Alex: whose room is this?

Chase: I think Karolina's, unless they switched

[The room is actually Molly's who hears them talking]

Molly: Chase? Alex? Where are you guys?

Alex: Great! Well let's give it up and get out of here before she tells the others.

Chase: What! No, dude we gotta do this. We'll just take molly with us.

Alex: What!?!

Chase: Hey Molly. We're in the wall. We're going to make fun of the girls, wanna come?

Molly: Will it be fun?

Chase: Sure it will, Bruiser.

Molly: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Alex [whisper to Chase]:_ What are you doing bringing her?_

Chase: _If we don't, she'll squeal, now open the hole in the wall._

[They let her in and continue on their way, Chase leads while Alex and Molly follow]

Molly: its creepy back here, can… can I hold your hand Alex?

Alex: you're too old to still ask to hold hands

[Molly sulks]

Molly: you sound just like my dad.

[Alex looks at her with a mix of compassion and sadness]

Alex: Well I guess you can hold my hand this once…

[Molly grins]

Molly: Just like my dad… are you sure you're not my big brother?

Chase: _Shhh! You guys be quiet back there, we're at the girls room. It looks like they're all in here._


	3. Chapter 3

Alex: What's going on?

Chase: I don't know… Oh, wait they're talking, _Shhh!_

[Cut to room interior where the three girls are talking]

Molly: Waitaminute, where's….

Alex and Chase: _SHHH!_

Karolina: I don't see why I have to decide it all right now

Nico: I understand completely

Gert: Sometimes it's good to plan; you get an idea of what you want to do

Karolina: but I'm 16, I don't need to "know" what college I'm going to!

Alex [to Chase]: (Sarcastically) Wow… They're talking about college, thumbs up to you for the most boring field trip ever.

Chase: just wait, I can tell they're about to start on something juicy.

[As if on cue Nico starts another topic]

Nico: I don't thinks she's saying you have to decide. Just look at your options, it's like dating

[Karolina smirks]

Karolina: I'm sure Alex wouldn't like to think he's just an option

Gert: (derisively) it's always about boys with you two

Chase [to Alex]: See dude, I told you!

Molly: Told him what?

[Chase and Alex look at each other]

Alex: you're the one who brought it up, you explain it to her

Molly: Oh… I get it, Chase likes Gert!

[Chase looks like he's been slapped]

Chase: No I…

Karolina: Gert, I've seen how you get when I'm around Chase, you like him don't you.

[Both Gert and Chase blush, Molly giggles)

Gert: you guys don't have to laugh

Karolina: that wasn't me

Nico: me neither…

[Alex and Chase's eyes get big, but it's too late]

Molly: Hey guys… remember when I wanted to ask you something?

Alex and Chase: No

Molly: Well I got my answer anyway..

[The guys turn around to see old lace]

Gert: OL says that the spies are in the wall.

Nico: I'll take care of them.

[She pricks her finger and]

"_when blood is shed, let the staff of one emerge"_

Nico: ** Spit Em' out!**

[The wall becomes a mouth and literally spits out the guys, Molly and a dinosaur]

Nico: What do you guys have to say for yourself?

[Alex and Chase look at each other]

Chase: It's time to mutate dude

[Molly is now riding on old lace]

Molly: What about mutants?

[Alex looks like he has come to a decision]

Alex: MOLLY, CHASE GRAB AS MUCH UNDERWEAR AS YOU CAN!!!

Nico: What the!!!....

Gert: Hey! Stay out of my drawer!!

Molly: [laughing], this was fun, we have to do it again!

_The End_


End file.
